Semiconductor device formation is commonly conducted in substrate processing platforms containing multiple chambers. In some instances, the purpose of a multi-chamber processing platform or cluster tool is to perform two or more processes on a substrate sequentially in a controlled environment. In other instances, however, a multiple chamber processing platform may only perform a single processing step on substrates; the additional chambers are intended to maximize the rate at which substrates are processed by the platform. In the latter case, the process performed on substrates is typically a batch process, wherein a relatively large number of substrates, e.g. 25 or 50, are processed in a given chamber simultaneously. Batch processing is especially beneficial for processes that are too time-consuming to be performed on individual substrates in an economically viable manner, such as for atomic layer deposition (ALD) processes and some chemical vapor deposition (CVD) processes.
Some ALD systems, especially spatial ALD systems with rotating substrate platens, benefit from a modular plasma source, i.e., a source that can be easily inserted into the system. The plasma source consists of a volume where plasma is generated, and a way to expose a workpiece to a flux of charged particles and active chemical radical species.
Thermal ALD and CVD processes frequently incorporate treatments for film quality enhancements. These treatments typically comprise energetic or reactive species. Plasma sources are a primary source for such species. Some concerns of plasma sources include energetic bombardment through ions and contamination of materials from the plasma source due to sputtering. There is a need for plasma sources that minimize contamination of the substrate by sputtered material while maintaining uniform plasma density.